yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D.D.
| romaji = Ijigen | ja_name2 = ． ． | romaji2 = Dī Dī | sets = | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Different Dimension", usually abbreviated "D.D.", and called (Ijigen) or ． ． (Dī Dī) in the Japanese version, is a series of cards that focus on banishing cards, often on their demise, thus sending them to a 'different dimension' rather then simply destroying the other monster. They can use those monsters to become more powerful or gain special effects. Although they were released in different sets, a large amount of 'Different Dimension' monsters were released in Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor. Nelson Andrews used some D.D. cards in the ZEXAL anime. This archetype is related to the Galaxy and Sparrow Family archetype/series. "D.D." revolve around card banishment, commonly used in supporting other cards such as "Golden Homunculus", "Gren Maju Da Eiza", the "Helios" cards, "Graverobber's Retribution", "Caius the Shadow Monarch", etc. Other cards also return themselves from banishment: "D.D. Survivor", "D.D. Scout Plane", etc. These cards are not without their weakness however. "Imperial Iron Wall" will effectively shut down all D.D. cards (with the exception of a small few like "Different Dimension Dragon".) Because D.D. is often associated with the Sparrow Family the D.D.'s strongest monsters overall is "ESPer Star Sparrow" with 3000 ATK, and the strongest monster is Dimensional Jet Iron, with 4000 ATK. Although these cards are much more affiliated with the Sparrow Family than D.D. (Dimensional Jet Iron's summoning requirement in particular completely revolves around Sparrow Family monsters, not D.D. and has no effects related to banishing like the rest of the D.D. archetype. ESPer Star Sparrow, beyond having D.D. in it's original Japanese name, can only banish itself when special summoned instead of hindering the opponent when destroyed like most D.D. monsters, not fitting into the D.D. family's playing style). Beyond them however, Different Dimension monsters tend to be rather weak in terms of offense, with no other monsters in their family having ATK higher than 1800. Furthermore, while there are 'Different Dimension' spell and trap cards, the archetype lacks any D.D.-specific support (such as Skyscraper for Elemental HERO monsters and Madolche Lesson for Madolche monsters). This lack of archetype-specific trap and spell cards combined with a low average ATK make it difficult to create a Deck with only D.D. cards, which means that D.D. cards are more commonly used as a sub-type (mostly in Banish Decks). However difficult, it is possible to have a sound D.D primary deck, for cards such as "Golden Homunculus", "Gren Maju Da Eiza", and the "Helios", gain attack and defense points multiplied by a certain number to your/both your and your opponent's banished cards. In a "D.D" Deck that focuses only on Banish cards, these monsters can become a massive threat to your opponent, continually gaining in power. Also, the effects of "Imperial Iron Wall" can be remedied by running Spell/Trap Cards that destroy other Spell and Trap Cards, such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", etc. In addition, "Monarch" monsters can also facilitate this process, and, if the proper card is present; ie, "Dimensional Fissure", and "Macro Cosmos", also Banish them, and possibly damaging your opponent in the process with cards such as, "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch", "Caius the Shadow Monarch", and the worth mentioning (however not a Monarch, "Super Conductor Tyranno", with which you can keep recycling "D.D. Survivor" and/or "D.D. Scout Plane" to damage your opponent each turn. Play styles Macro Burn/Mill This kind of deck combines cards from the Mill Deck with Macro Cosmos,Banisher of the Light, Banisher of the Radiance, Graverobber's Retributionc and D.D. Dynamite. It focuses on removing your opponent's cards from play by milling them. Winning will require you to either mill the opponent out completely or burn their Life Points with D.D. Dynamite and Graverobber's Retribution. This deck also works well with the Iron Chain cards. The addition of the Shadowpriestess of Ohm and D.D. Survivor combo also helps to inflict some extra burn damage. Macro Monarch Deck Macro Decks are usually run as a hybrid for Monarchs so usually decks like this will be run as Macro Monarchs; there is another deck with tuners named : Macro Synchro Deck, using the tuners Krebons and Rose, Warrior of Revenge to tune with the returning D.D. Survivor(s) to get out high powered Synchro Monsters. Monster Cards * D.D. Warrior * Golden Homunculus * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D. Assailant * Dimension Jar * Dark Necrofear * Cyber Valley * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Banisher of the Light * Chaosrider Gustaph * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * The Wicked Dreadroot * Necro Gardna * A/D Changer * Lesser Fiend * Stygian Street Patrol * Trance Archfiend * Dark Armed Dragon Spell Cards * Soul Absorption * Soul Exchange * Swords of Revealing Light * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Reinforcement of the Army * Chaos Zone * Dark Core Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos * Dimensional Prison Macro Beatdown Deck The main purpose of the Macro beatdown deck is to remove from play as many of both you and your opponents cards as possible In order to power up the Helios monsters, Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Golden Homunculus. Necroface can become very powerful if used correctly and Bazoo the Soul-Eater gets more powerful by removing cards from play. One popular combo is to remove as many cards as possible and use Return from the Different Dimension to bring back Gren Maju Da Eiza, Golden Homunculus and Helios Trice Megistus to attack for game. Monster Cards * Card Trooper * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus * Golden Homunculus * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Necroface * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * D.D. Crow * Divine Knight Ishzark * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spell Cards * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Grand Convergence * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Nobleman of Crossout * Soul Release * Soul Absorption * Gold Sarcophagus Trap Cards * Skull Lair * Bottomless Trap Hole * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Macro Cosmos * Graverobber's Retribution * Return from the Different Dimension * Big Burn * Raigeki Break * Dimensional Prison Macro Beatstick Deck The macro beatstick deck is a more fine tuned version of the beatdown deck seen above. It is built to be able to take down weak, strong, and even large groups of monsters by the means of kill cards and increasingly strong monsters such as Golden Homunculus and Gren Maju Da Eiza. Monster Cards * D.D. Survivor * Banisher of the Radiance * D.D. Guide * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Assailant * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Diskblade Rider * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Warrior Lady * Golden Homunculus * Chaosrider Gustaph * Cannon Soldier * Dimensional Alchemist * D.D. Warrior * Exiled Force * Morphing Jar * Golden Ladybug * Gren Maju Da Eiza Spell Cards * Enemy Controller * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Light of Redemption * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Core * Reinforcement of the Army * Emergency Provisions * Nobleman of Crossout * Soul Release Trap Cards * Doppelganger * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Sakuretsu Armor * Dust Tornado * Destruction Jammer * Magic Cylinder D.D. Flood The D.D. Flood Deck is a more powerful, refined form of the Macro Burn/Mill Deck below and is designed to remove as many cards from play as fast as possible in order to gain life through Soul Absorption, burn through D.D. Dynamite and to power up Gren Maju Da Eiza. The deck accomplishes this by abusing Necroface's effect as much as possible by constantly removing it from play and then re-summoning it, repeating the process over and over. This should be one of the most dangerous D.D. Deck out of them all. The deck is dangerous for both players because the removing cards effect of Necroface can remove cards both player needs to win the duel. This deck decreased in destructive power when the March 2010 banlist placed Necroface as Limited. This deck is still highly capable, however, of milling out your opponent's deck, and removing those cards from play to prevent your opponent's access to them. Monster Cards * Banisher of the Radiance * Caius the Shadow Monarch * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Necroface * Helios - The Primordial Sun * D.D. Assailant * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Banisher of the Light * Delg the Dark Monarch Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Different Dimension Gate * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus * Soul Absorption * Soul Release Trap Cards * D.D. Dynamite * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Macro Cosmos * Return from the Different Dimension * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow D.D. Mill/Burn Different Dimension Mill/Burn deck revolves around removing Necroface a fast as possible through Armageddon Knight with either Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure, or Armageddon Knight with Prometheus, King of the Shadows. Then hitting your opponent with D.D. Dynamite and a powered up Gren Maju Da Eiza. This deck is considered dead due to the moving of Necroface to limited status. Monsters * Armageddon Knight * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Cyber Valley * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Survivor * Dark General Freed * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Morphing Jar * Necroface * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Snipe Hunter Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dimensional Fissure * Gravekeeper's Servant * Lightning Vortex * Reinforcement of the Army * Spell Chronicle * Soul Release * Swords of Revealing Light * Burial from a Different Dimension * Gold Sarcophagus Trap Cards * D.D. Dynamite * Dark Illusion * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Macro Cosmos * Magic Cylinder * Negate Attack * Raigeki Break * Transmigration Break D.D. Macro Eatos The D.D. Macro Eatos deck focuses on flooding the field with powerful monsters while maintaining advantage and preserving Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure to lockdown your opponents combos. While a closer variance to the Macro Monarch build, this deck also uses Guardian Eatos which serves as a 2500 attack point Special Summon during any stage of the game. While Monarchs control the field with their effects, Necroface and Guardian Eatos serve as the Beatsticks. While the deck works against most of the mainstream decks, (locking down Lightsworn, Blackwings and Zombies), its main flaw comes in losing its control of Dimensional Fissure or Macro Cosmos leaving Guardian Eatos as a dead draw for the rest of the game, while still useful with Return from the Different Dimension. However, a saving grace is in the decks ability to function quite well without these RFG staples, with Krebons, Card Guard and Brain Control useful for Monarch tributes. Monsters * Guardian Eatos * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Cyber Dragon * D.D. Warrior * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Warrior Lady * Necroface * Card Guard * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Plaguespreader Zombie * Morphing Jar * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Survivor * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Reinforcement of the Army * Allure of Darkness * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Dark Bribe * Macro Cosmos * Return from the Different Dimension D.D. Defense Life Line Different Dimension Defense Wall deck is using the biggest defense while remove cards from play. This combo might help you to get the card(s) you need. With this combo, you protect and gain life points while your Gren Maju Da Eiza, Helios Trice Megistus, or Golden Homunculus get power up. This combo works better with Synchron Monsters. You need at least a D.D. Scout Plane or a D.D. Survivor in your fields with Dimensional Fissure, Soul Absorption, and a Scrubbed Raid. You are going to need some Traps and Magic to protect those cards. While the combo is in play you can draw D.D. Dynamite to finish your opponent. Monsters * Banisher of the Radiance * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Dark Resonator * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Crazy Beast * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior * D.D. Warrior Lady * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Dimension Jar * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Golden Homunculus * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Umbral Soul * White-Horned Dragon Spell Cards * Axe of Despair * Big Bang Shot * Dark Core * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dimensional Fissure * Different Dimension Capsule * Inferno Tempest * Lightning Vortex * Soul Absorption * Soul Release * Chaos Zone * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial Trap Cards * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe * D.D. Dynamite * Defense Draw * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Karma Cut * Magic Cylinder * Negate Attack * Return from the Different Dimension * Bottomless Trap Hole * Trap Jammer Banished Spirit Deck This deck normally runs by using D.D. Scout Plane and D.D. Survivor as tribute monsters to repetively summon Spirits from the hand, or other monsters whos effects are are activated when they are summoned, and bringing the tribute summoned monsters to use again for later. Cards like Fenghuang and Dark Dust Spirit work especially well in this deck since Fenghuang will wipe out all your opponents set traps and spells and Dark Dust Spirit will wipe out all face up monsters. when dark dust wipes out all face up monsters, banishing all your opponents monsters and yours. When D.D. Scout Plane and D.D. Survivor are banished they will return to the feild at the end phase to be reused. if you combo this with Soul Absorption and Chaos Zone you will gain an increadible amount of counters on Chaos Zone and a large some of life as well. If you run Dark Dust Spirit in the deck you will have trouble running Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance because of Dark Dust Spirit's effect. Anouther problem with this deck is your hand may fill up alot if you run spirits. If you run Ultimate offering in this deck you can Normal Summon during your opponents battle phase as much as you want and if you tribute summon while Soul Absorption is out it pretty much nulls the cost to nothing. If you use Dark Dust Spirit with this effect then your opponent wount be able to attack because all Face-up monsters are destroyed. Monsters * Cyber Valley * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dark Dust Spirit * Fenghuang * Golden Homunculus * Great Long Nose * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Yamata Dragon Spells * Chaos Zone * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus * Soul Absorption * Soul Release Traps * Dark Bribe * Different Dimension Ground * Divine Wrath * Macro Cosmos